The Tail of Gency
by Dragonmorph
Summary: When he was given a second chance to live, he knew that she was a doctor by occupation. He just did not expect lycanthropy to be his cure. Werewolf AU. Gency. Series of drabbles.
1. Bite Mark

**A/N: I always wanted to do something with the werewolf AU, and I thought of a book where werewolves were either born, or turned only when they're on the verge of dying. Enter: Werewolf!Gency. Enjoy some trash dfjfidsfsd. I'll be adding more drabbles to this story over time c:**

 **Feel free to send some vague requests you'd like to be written with these two. I don't bite. :'D I know I intend to introduce other characters along the way, but I'll see where this goes. The timeline will be all over the place tbh.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Time:** Post-Recall

He is human, and he is not. His hand slowly caresses the rigid surface of his skin - the bite that had made him different. It isn't so much that he feels foreign in the world he inhabits. He can easily recall that he isn't the only one with the reminder from his savior.

When his hands comb through her hair they would descend down below where he could feel a similar texture against her neck, and it would move as she swallows knowingly. He has stopped in his tracks after all before he can reach further into more desirable areas upon her body.

"Does the mark still bother you?" she whispers into his ear, but he cannot tell if she's ashamed of her unorthodox method of saving him, or proud of her success. Her voice is muffled with her lips pressed against the collar of his shirt. Her bright eyes turn to focus on him though, waiting.

Genji's lips curl into a sly grin as he lovingly returns the eye contact. "It itches from time to time, but it doesn't bother me anymore. I cannot be ungrateful towards the lovely woman who rescued me." The grin only widens as he finishes his reply, and ignores the push against his chest from the slightly shorter woman. "Am I not allowed to be honest?"

"Well. I remember a certain wolf with more than enough fleas to be agitated." Angela states as she wags her finger at him. Her warm expression fades momentarily as she appears thoughtful, but she returns to Earth once more. "You may have had reason to behave like that. Lycanthropy is a permanent condition that had been forced upon you."

He chuckles though the conversation takes an unpleasant turn for his tastes. "I may have been unhappy with the result, but I'm… alive. I'm one with my inner wolf, and I'm reunited with my love."

"I don't remember you becoming cheesier when it comes to romancing me."

"If it helps, I only say this to one particular woman." he hardly hesitates as the words flow freely from his lips, and his acute senses easily pick up a soft snort as well as the scent of a female that he has grown accustomed to. To accentuate his meaning, he presses her against his body. He's grateful to be flesh and blood for his lover than the cold, hard body of an omnic.

He can feel her warm breath touch his skin, and he lowers his head to meet the waiting lips of the older were. His inner wolf is in a rather ferocious mood, and Angela can tell by the way its human shell behaves. She welcomes the feral beast within as her own positively reacts in return.

"Genji," she says once they've broken the kiss between them. As much as she welcomes more, she smirks as she lifts one of her hands to finger the dark, furry ears that have appeared in the green strands of hair. "Your wolf is showing."

She brushes away the ones standing up in his spiky hairstyle, and allows the additional ears to be seen more easily. Her hand is still on top of his scalp before her lover reaches up to see her statement is a literal one.

"I'm still working on controlling that when my emotions get ahead of me." he admits sheepishly. He presses the ears back into his head as they retreat into his hair.

"We have plenty of time to work on that. As the one who gave you that bite mark, I'm obligated to assist you in the ways of the werewolf." Angela smiles when he pouts over the thought of training even more. She knows full well how much he favors action over meditation. They have enough time to prepare in case things go south, but she's never one to be lax on the job. Overwatch is slowly being put back together, and she would like to see one werewolf who successfully balances their dual nature.

It makes it easier to surprise him as her voice takes on a more sultry tone. "Shall we get started?"


	2. First Time

**A/N: I'm still alive! I've been busyish the past few months, but I'm also struggling to write lately. Drawing has been my past-time instead, but I haven't forgotten this AU. In fact, I actually doodled the duo's werewolf forms. I'm tempted to work on others part of the story as woofs too. Will McCree be one? Good question.**

 **Thank you so much for the reception. I hope to keep this going somehow, someway. Sadly this is another garbage attempt so...**

 **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

He had wandered through the watch point numerous times with pacing similar to that of a tiger. Admittedly, he had never witnessed a tiger in his life despite the pleas of his younger self towards the man who sired him. His older brother would have scoffed at his desires for a wild beast. Hanzo's phantom voice echoed in his head; a teenager's voice crisp and clear as the pond from his former home: why do you want to be around a wild animal?

There was something about wild animals that had him all giddy when he was a child, but now every fiber of his being felt threatened if one dared to approach. His own hair raised when he had spotted Angela moving cautiously through the organization's grounds; clearly agitated about something too. He didn't know what to think of her now, but he was on the edge nonetheless. Just how did she save him?

He held high regards for his savior when she had spared him from an early death. The coincidence was too weak a link to put her revival as a mere act. Later on the man would be asked to betray the clan that had betrayed him first in the name of Overwatch.

His body hair had grown in more frequently the past few days after his revival - he had fingered the scars left in his recent fight where the hair had not yet hidden it. He was craving raw meat to the point he considered taking a chunk out of the gorilla. It was a bad idea the moment it had crept into his thoughts, and he allowed it to dissipate rather quickly.

.

The doctor was innocently approaching from time to time with questions upon her plump lips.

"How have you been feeling, Genji?" "Anything different?" "Has your heartbeat been normal?"

Sly remarks had been on his tongue towards some members of the organization, but it was tied up plenty by the sight of a woman around his age group. Life for him had involved various lovers, and the past beckoned for him to repeat those behaviors. This was a stranger like any other woman, but he couldn't make her out. She left many things a mystery that he grew irritated when answers were not given.

He provided his answers until she was satisfied, or eventually figured out he was gradually wanting her to stop asking about his condition.

"Genji," she softly said with blue eyes meeting brown. Her voice was abrupt in an attempt to stop the man from leaving. His attention was averted from the exit. Her lips parted to say more, but she bit down on her tongue. "If anything is wrong, let me know. Alright?"

Genji would blink slowly; puzzled by her worries, but he decided she wouldn't be at ease if he remained clueless in front of her. "Of course."

"Thank you." Angela's body was still stiff, but she could fluidly move herself away to finish up work elsewhere.

.

The night was lovely tonight, Genji decided, as he lounged outside. His second chance made him more prudent in watching others with hidden agendas, but he was welcoming his new beginning. There was much he didn't appreciate before, and he wanted to start now.

The ease he felt was short-lived as he began to feel sick lately. His condition remained unknown to the doctor elsewhere, but he regretted not bringing it up sooner. It was easily thought of as a discomfort that would cease eventually. However, the pain only increased every so often.

Swallowing his pride, Genji made his way to find the doctor - wherever she resided now - in hopes to explain the pain rippling through his system. He barely made it within the building of the hospital before his eyes widened at the sharp sound of his bones cracking.

His body was on fire as he fell to the floor. His fingers were splayed before curling against the hard floor of the hospital. While everything became a blur, he felt something grow out of his skin. His fingers were elongated. His jaw cracked as it stretched out before him, but the noises he made were hardly human in nature.

He screamed. He kept screaming as the pain never subsided, and provide him the mercy he craved. The pain then stopped, but the prickling feeling resided to leave him sore.

Genji continued to lay there with his knees against the floor, and hands outstretched before him. Hands? Hairy limbs greeted him - barely. He was still so woozy, but a newfound anger bubbled within him.

.

Angela must've heard him screaming as she ran towards him all doe-eyed.

"What have you... done to me?" he cried out to her with claws outstretched towards the human. His vision was blurry from the pain being inflicted on him. Everything pricked his skin at once What was happening? "What the hell did you _do_ to me!?"

With a snarl, he reached out for the shocked, blonde woman before darkness greeted him.

.

The next time he woke up, he was bound in chains. The concept did not register yet as he tried to move, but his well-muscled arms were temporary glued to his sides. His skin wasn't hairless - instead, gray fur replaced the majority of his body. It was itchy. Instinct told him to bite areas of his skin with his teeth, but he paused soon enough in disgust and confusion.

His new ears oddly moved as he picked up muffled voices. The thick wall had blockaded him from leaving if he were to ever escape his chains, but the lonely room had left him nearly betrayed. He could hardly recall what had happened to him, but he couldn't figure out why he was caged like some kind of wild animal -

Wait.

The wall did not allow for a reflection, but he could see the changes. The thick fur of gray and brown mixed together to make a muddy color. Claws replaced his nails, and his hands appeared awfully like paws. His face felt heavier, and the scents were stronger. When was the last time he showered? The lingering scent of his latest catch was slowly fading too.

A sigh escaped through his larger chest. Was Overwatch in need of a guinea pig? It appeared he was now another talking beast like Winston.

He picked up the sound of the door hinge creaking as he looked up from inspecting his newfound body to meet the familiar faces.

His face must have been scrunched up by the looks they were giving him, but he couldn't tell.

The shorter man, Torbjorn, had whistled at the sight of the chained animal in front of him. "I didn't know you had it in you to _bite_ someone. You've always been a pacifist."

Angela shot a dirty look his way, but she couldn't help but pry her eyes away from the others to look at Genji. "There was something about him that required saving. I didn't think I could save him in time with the limited supplies in our temporary spot in Japan." Her words were soft, as if laced with guilt or uncertainty.

The beast shook aggressively enough for the chains to rattle and alert them to his attention. He tried to speak human words, but he found it difficult to speak now.

"I believe he wants an explanation, but even I can't explain the phenomenon." Winston glanced at the two in front of him, but he was in awe at the sight. Humans had helped create him, but who created the other ones that co-existed with humans?

"I don't know where to start." Angela stated with a sigh, but she approached the beast despite the risks. She blushed as her hand reached for the clasp of her outfit. "Would you mind? I do not want to ruin the Valkyrie suit."

The others turned around as she shed her clothing in front of the wolf who stared rather perversely at the sight. Before anyone knew it, another wolf on two legs had appeared in the spot where the woman initially was. A golden one whose blue eyes were familiar, but the maw that spoke entered his ears with a comforting language despite the news.

"You're a werewolf, Genji, and so am I."


End file.
